Sanctuary of Broken Dreams
by luvangel-muzikbaby
Summary: It all starts when InuYasha has a dream and meets a heavenly being. Together,they are destined to save the world, but is the price they must in order to fufill it, worthwhile? Can they endure their desires? Heaven and the world's fate are in their hands.
1. Red Snow

_Author's Note: Hiya! This is my very first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it! I love writing and I hope you like my work!_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental. _

* * *

_**Title: Sanctuary of Broken Dreams**_

_**Chapter One: Red Snow **_

_It was a snowy night. InuYasha was surrounded by trees and beautiful, white snow. He slowly began to walk. T hen he began to come to a clearing._

_It was like a winter wonderland. _

_The trees were blanketed in pure,white snow. Crystal clear icicles were hanging from various tree branches. Everything was just too breathtaking. Then, a gust of wins and snow spiraled towards him. Temporarily blinded, InuYasha began rubbing his eyes. As quickly as it had came, the spiral quickly left. _

_That's when he opened his eyes to the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid eyes on. However, the thing was actually a girl. A girl, whose beauty was not of this world._

_She sat in the snow,wearing a simple,plain silver gown. Her raven hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back, as the moonlight created blue highlights. Her skin was creamy and seemed to be as smooth as silk. Just looking at it he craved to caress it. That's when she opened her eyes. They were so...so...well, they would never be words to describe them. She gazed at him through her grey-blue orbs, and smiled._

_He swore his heart skipped a beat, when she did._

_And that's when all hell broke loose._

_Suddenly, the ground around them began to shake. InuYasha looked over at the girl as she looked over at him. "Help me, please." Her voice was light and soothing, but covered in fear._

_For some reason, he had an urge to help her. "Hold on, I'm coming," he told her._

_By then, it was too late. The ground around her began to crack and blasts of lava spurred out! Where InuYasha stood had begun to drift away. "Help me! Please!" He looked over to see her trembling and her face overflowing with tears. She looked helpless, or so helpless. _

_There was nothing he could do. Absolutely nothing. He shook his head! What was he thinking! He was so caught up in the moment, he forgot he was a half-demon!_

_Estimating the distance between him and her, he ran back preparing for his jump. " Well, here goes nothing!" he yelled as he sprinted towards her. _

_However, before he could jump, the small island she sat on descended! He watched in horror as the raven haired girl plummeted into the lava. Although, before she fell into the hot liquid, her body fizzled into snowflakes._

_Her last words to him were," Save me,...InuYasha. Please."_

_--------_

InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat. He found himself wrapped up in his thin,red sheets. He tweaked his ears to see if anyone was in the room with him. No one.

_'That dream was way too intense. Could it be a message...? Or maybe a sign? After all, it is January and outside is snowy. The way freaky part is...how did she know my name? And who is she?'_

He shook his head.

He didn't need this now. He looked at the clock. 2:06 am. "Man, I need to sleep..." he mumbled as he went back to sleep. Or tried to.

Two hours later he was up again.

He sighed.

"Damn. Well, Dead or Alive 4, here I come."

_--------_

InuYasha yawned .He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, at least after that dream. '_ That girl...' _

"InuYasha, do you find this trip _too boring_?" his professor, Mr. Kimizuki asked.

The class snickered.

"No,not all sir," he replied.

With that, Mr. Kimizuki continued talking about tomorrow's trip. They were going to some stupid theater for a play!

For the love of...! They were in high school, not elementary! Well, the only good point was that they missed school and it was free.

"DDDDIIIINNNGGGG!"

"Thank god," he mumbled as he grabbed his sack.

"Thank god, for what InuYasha?" his best friend, Miroku, asked as they met up to go to the cafeteria.

"Don't you think this whole trip is too "kiddish"?" he asked him.

Miroku looked over at him astonished. "How do you think going to the forest to protect lovely damsels in distress, too "kiddish"?"

InuYasha sighed. '_ How could I forget? Miroku is such a pervert, he wouldn't mind going to a sandbox as long as their were ladies. He's so hopeless...' _

Their conversation wondered to Miroku's obsession to women, then to InuYasha's attitude problem, and other wacky topics. By the time they reached the table with their lunches, the topic was on dreams.

InuYasha suddenly seemed unsure if he should tell Miroku about his dream. However, Miroku was a descendant of a line of great monks. He,himself, was a monk-in-training.

'_Here goes nothing...' he thought._

"Miroku?" he asked.

"Hmn," Miroku responded, since his mouth was full of his club chicken sandwich.

"I had a dream that I think could be a call for help," InuYasha continued.

He told Miroku everything, from the beginning to the end.

"Hmm..."he mumbled to himself.

Miroku looked over at InuYasha through his violet-blue eyes. He could see that his amber-eyed friend was very anxious. He also seemed,...panicky? It shook his head. InuYasha? Panicky? There must've been something in the sandwich to make him believe that.

"Miroku...?"

He blinked as he was interrupted out of his train of thought. "Oh, yes,well then," he stuttered.

"InuYasha, what are you?" he said.

InuYasha looked dumbfounded. "What!"

"Let me rephrase that," Miroku said as he stifled a laugh at his best friend's reaction.

"What I meant was what kind a species are you?"

InuYasha continued to look dumbfounded. "Miroku do you ever look at the school's website? "_Shikon High School, a place where demons and mortals can come together."_ _Helloo!_ Anyone, in there! I'm a half-demon!"

Miroku rubbed his temples. "Yes, I know that, but I never actually asked you what _kind_ of demon you were?"

"Oh. But isn't it obvious! Can't you see the _freakin' ears_?"

The monk's eyes widen."You're a _cat_ demon!"

InuYasha's silver ears twitched. His eyes had a what-the-hell-was-that-I-heard look.

"MIROKU! I'M NO FREAKING CAT! I'M A DOG DEMON!"

He rolled his eyes. "InuYasha, no need to get tense. Jeez."

"_Anyways. _As you were saying."

Miroku cleared his throat. "Since, you're a dog demon, or at least half of one, you hold the power of "fortune-telling dreams." However, since you're only half a demon, you might mix up events."

InuYasha thought about the monk's words. "So, I could've seen 2 future events?"

"Well,yeah."

"Holy crap."

Miroku looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you crazy! That lady you saw in your dreams must be beyond hot! All you have too say is _holy crap_!"

InuYasha glanced at him. "Miroku...? Why did you choose to become a monk?"

"Because, I want to learn the ways of the Buddha in his superior purity and righteousness."

InuYasha stared at him through half-opened eyes lids.

"Notice, how you said,'his superior _purity_ and not his superior _perverty."_

_--------_

Finally, school was done. He said goodbye to Miroku and made his way across the street. InuYasha pulled his navy blue parka closer to him as a cold chill blew by. He couldn't wait to get back home to his cozy,little one room apartment. Sadly, before he could get there, he had to survive this walk. After

all, his street hadn't been salted yet and even a half demon has to watch himself.

He sighed.

Readjusting, his mp3's earphones, he listened to "Rakuen" by Do As Infinity. He practical knew the song by heart. He loved how he could relate to it so much.

He sighed again.

"Who could she be?" he mumbled softly to himself.

He continued to walk down street, when he stumbled upon a...forest? He rubbed his eyes and checked to see if he was seeing things. After all, maybe there was something in his lunch. It was a _school_ lunch, he ate today.

However, even after rubbing his eyes, it was still there.

Through the light snowfall, he could make out trees, covered in a blanket of snow.

"Wait a second, a blanket of...snow?"

That's when the dream came back to him. "Holy crap." He couldn't believe it. Miroku was right.

"_So, I could've seen 2 future events?"_

"_Well,yeah."_

"_Holy crap."_

He...what...WHAT THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO!Here he was, walking home and WHAM! Some forest from his dream appears in front of him! All he could do was stand there and look bewildered. That is until he heard it.

It was a voice. Yet, he heard it in his head. It had been so clear, like someone was talking to him.

It had said, in a familiar voice,"Help me."

"_Help me, please."_

His eyes widen.

The voice.

It was _her_ voice. She sounded just like in the dream. Frightened and helpless. Not only that. She sounded weak , fragile,like she was in pain!

Once again, he had a sudden urge to save her. His face glowed with determination. This time he would rescue her.

He burst into the forest with inhuman speed. With his keen,amber eyes, he scanned the forest, high and low. _'Where could she be?'_

_'L-look...ugh! Look for the place in your dreams...a-and please hurry...'_

She spoke to him, again! Although, it wasn't clear like the first time. It was like she was fading away! With renewed speed, he searched for a clearing like in his dreams. After all, this whole time he had been dodging tree after tree.

That's when something caught his attention.

The smell of blood.

Quickly, following the scent, he came upon a trail of red snow which lead him to a clearing. Just like his dream.

It was like a winter wonderland.

The trees were blanketed in pure,white snow. Crystal clear icicles were hanging from various tree branches. Everything was just too breathtaking. Then, a gust of wind and snow spiraled towards him. Temporarily blinded, InuYasha began rubbing his eyes. As quickly as it had came, the spiral quickly left.

And that's when he saw her.

The girl lay unconscious in the blood filled snow. She wore the same simple,plain silver gown, only it was stained in crimson splotches. Her blue highlighted, raven hair sprawled around her silky,cream skin.

Walking towards her, he gasped at his discovery.

They had camouflaged against the snow and the blood stains,but were visible now.

Stretched out around the raven haired girl...

...were crimson stained wings.

_--------_

_Author's Note: Did you enjoy my major cliffie? Please read and review because with reviews, it makes the author feel like their work is appreciated. If you don't like it, I understand. However, that doesn't mean you should swear and curse at me! I'm telling you from now. **Anyone** who only wants to curse at me, is not appreciated **HERE!** _

_- luv,angel-muzik,baby_


	2. Who I Am

_Author's Note: Wow! Only 2 reviews for my first chapter, but I'M VERY PROUD OF THEM, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! So, moving on, I'd like to thank **little-miss-inu** and **BulmaandKagomeforever108** for my VERY PRECIOUS REVIEWS! Now, on with the show! After all, I took a while to update(hehe...)!_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental. _

_

* * *

_

_**Title: Sanctuary of Broken Dreams**_

_**Chapter Two: Who I Am**_

InuYasha eyes widened as he continued to stare at the crimson stained, feathery wings.

_'Wings...!' _he thought. _'She must be...an...'_

The winged girl's eyelids began to shudder, slightly. InuYasha moved his gaze from her wings to her grey-blue orbs. She looked even weaker, as her eyes struggled to stay open. "Ugh..."

InuYasha sensing her pain, asked her,"Can you move?"

She looked up at him and barely whispered,"I'll...try."

Luckily, InuYasha's silver ears picked every word. "Hear let me give you a hand."

He outstretched his hand and she grabbed on.She began to stand, although the snow beneath her feet gave way and she tumbled, face first into InuYasha's chest. "Sorry," she mumbled as her cheeks blushed, lightly. InuYasha held her securely and she stood up, only to hear her gasp in pain and fall down.

"Are you alright?" he questioned her, feeling her grasp,tightened.

"It...hurts...too much..it hurts..." she said breaking into a light sweat and gasping between words.

"What...What hurts?" he asked, wanting to ease her pain.

"My...my wings..."she replied.

InuYasha glanced behind her, to her wings, and a look of horror crossed his face. Large amounts of thick, crimson blood were oozing from where her wings met the section of her back.

"Holy crap," he said, still mortified."We have to hurry, you need help!"

She looked over at him and sarcastically whispered,"Do you want me to get help, or be trapped in a crackhead scientists lab, and labeled as a new species!"

InuYasha sighed, heavily. Here, was a beautiful, winged being in his arms, bleeding to death, and no help in sight! Man, what a life he had!

"So, any ideas?" he asked her.

Her face became determined. "Only one," she said and broke out into a fit of coughs. A small river of blood, dripped at the corner of her cerise lips. " Bring me to Kaede," was all she said before falling unconscious, once again.

"Who's Kaede!" InuYasha half-yelled, half-questioned, to himself.

_'I'll tell you.'_

_'Huh...?' _he thought. _'Is that you?'_

_'Yeah,I'll explain everything on the way. Now, please bring me to Kaede.'_

Hoisting, her limp body in his arms, her stood up. _'Um...before we go to this Kaede person. What about your wings! I can't go through the city, with you like this!'_

_'I'll take care of that.'_

InuYasha watched in amazement, as the crimson wings became coated in a blue light and vanished.

"Wow."

_'No time for that! Kaede's house is at the end of Deep Forest, in the east direction.'_

_'Okay. East is that way! And I'm glad, I paid attention in Geography.'_

Turning towards the east direction, he held the unconscious girl's body real close, and burst into a quick sprint.

_--------_

_'So, how 'bout you tell me your name? I think you're tired of me, calling you, you.'_

_'My name is Kagome Higurashi, InuYasha.'_

_'Kagome...I like it. And how do you know my name?'_

_'Well, you know how you've dreamed of me before?'_

_'Yeah, my last few dreams...'_

_'I guess you don't remember, but in one of them, I asked you your name.'_

_'Really...?'_

_'Huh-uh.'_

_'Kagome, what are you doing down on Earth, anyways? I thought beautiful angels like you, were heaven-bound.'_

_'It's a long story...'_

_'And, it's a long time before we escape this forest.'_

_She sighed. 'I guess your right.'_

_'Well, I was doing my daily runs. You see when you die and enter Heaven, your soul becomes an angel. Then, you choose to relax in happiness, or help out God. After all, he can't be everywhere all the time. So, I chose to help out, especially since I died at 16...'_

_'Whoa! Your 16!'_

_'Yeah,...' she said softly._

_'You died...so young...'_

_'I know...' she said barely audible. _

_InuYasha figured it was a touchy subject and said,'So what's your job?'_

_'I'm a Dream Angel!' she told him, sounding happier._

_'A Dream Angel...?'_

_'Yup! I help people around the world dream happily. You see when dreams are happier, it gives people strength to move on! I inspire others to live on and accept themselves! Sadly, sometimes I don't reach them quickly enough, or they go beyond my help, and they become Lost. When the souls are Lost, they either commit suicide, or something even more atrocious! That's why me, and other Dream Angels work hard, everyday.'_

_'Whoa..'_

_'During my dream period, I flew down to Earth. I can't be seen, unless I want to. Angels walk along humans,half-demons, and even **full demons**, without being noticed!'_

_'Whoa...'_

_'Is that your favorite word or the only one in your vocabulary?' she asked, giggling._

_'Yeah,yeah,yeah. For someone close to death,**again**, you're sure bubbly.'_

_'I'm an angel. I can't **die**,only be harmed,**physically and mentally.' **_

_'Oh.'_

_'Anyways, I was flying towards my next 'patient', when I saw a small,red-headed fox child being attacked by a giant imp in the Deep Forest. I couldn't leave him to be killed, so I intervened. I shielded _

_child with my wings, just before the imp struck with a large amount of spikes. And-'_

_'That's how you got those injuries.'_

_'Yeah...'_

_'Wow, your brave for a girl.'_

_'Of course! As, I was saying, the imp struck me in the back, my wings and all. I was bleeding like crazy! I held the fox child as he began to cry. I turned to fly, only to be hit by the imp's giant hand! I was slapped in the snow, roughly! The fox child was bawling,now. He was so scared! I-'_

_'Wait a minute, I thought you couldn't be seen?'_

_'I can't be seen, but I would've scared the child,if I picked him up, and he saw nothing there!'_

_'Good point. Continue,please.'_

_'I turned invisible, again, and brought the fox child to a save spot. I wiped his tears, and he thanked me. He worried about my injuries, but I told him not to. With that said and done, I flew off. I was in the air flying over Deep Forest, again,when I became unconscious and flew from the sky.I plummeted to the spot, where you found me. I knew I couldn't hold my invisibility during my unconscious state. So, I sent you, dreams. Dreams that held me and some events that would follow in your life. Luckily, you came by and I was able to send you a thought.You found me, and now we are here!'_

_'Okay,but if you could mind talk with me, why didn't you? You wouldn't have been lying in the snow for so many nights, injured like this.'_

_'It was only 3 nights, and I tried to reach you, but my strength was limited at the time. I could only go up a certain amount of space.'_

_'One more thing-'_

_'Another question?'_

_'Sorry, but why me? You could've chose a **full demon**! A **strong,full demon**! Someone-'_

_InuYasha, I **chose you**! You are pure of heart, even though you put up an act. I **could've **chose some full demon, instead I chose **you**. Now, no more mind talk, here's what Kaede looks like. I need to rest, **physically and mentally**.'_

InuYasha looked at the mental picture of Kaede. A squat, old woman wearing an ancient,red and white,Japanese style miko outfit. "How could she help us?" he wondered out loud softly, since Kagome was no longer unconscious, but sleeping.

Sleeping. She was sleeping, so peacefully with her clam, angelic looks, you'd think she was going on a trip! Looking at her, he replayed what she had told him.

_InuYasha, I **chose you**! You are pure of heart, even though you put up an act. I **could've **chose some full demon, instead I chose **you.'**_

He pondered why she would chose him, as he continued to sprint towards the east.

_--------_

_'We're here.'_

InuYasha told her mentally,shaking her gently to wake her. Her lids lifted to reveal grey-blue orbs begging for more sleep. "Mmm..."

InuYasha looked at her sternly,"Just because you can't die, doesn't mean your body should be loosing this much blood for this long!"

"You right, but I feel really weak."

"We better hurry. Is this the place?"

Kagome glanced over. There was a medium sized house, surrounded by other tall, green trees.

"This is the place."

InuYasha walked over to the door and looked at it, confused.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, worryingly.

"Where's the doorbell?"

Kagome sighed. "Kaede, are you there?" she shouted.

"Oi, I'm here, no need to yell!" Kaede said as she opened the door, and her mouth dropped opened.

"I-Is it r-really, you? K-Kagome!" she yelled, tears springing to her wise,brown eyes.

"Yes! It's me, Kagome! It's really me, Grandma!" Kagome shouted happily, as she jumped into her grandma's arms. "It's really me!"

InuYasha stared at the reunited twosome. What a happy sight.

_'Ans she said she felt really weak? Feh,I guess she was just really happy.' _he thought.

He sighed.

Looking, into the lovely scene of the setting sun, he knew it'd been a long day.

He also knew, there was a hell of a journey waiting for him.

A journey waiting for him and Kagome.

_--------_

_Author's Note: Ta-da! 2nd chapter is done! Please review! I mean the more the merrier! To those that review, I'm sending you virtual InuYasha plushies! It even comes with a human InuYasha,too! So, please review! See ya, in the next chapter!_

_- luv,angel-muzik,baby_


	3. Home, Sweet Home

_Author's Note: Hey, everyone! How is everyone feeling? Well, I'm good and that's why I'm updating! Actually, I would've updated sooner, had my PC been co-operating with me. -smacks PC- Very bad! Oh, and I went to U.S. Of A to see family! Anyways, here's chapter three of Sanctuary of Broken Dreams! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. " Tori no Uta" belongs to Lia. " Rakuen" belongs to Do As Infinity. Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental. _

_**Title: Sanctuary of Broken Dreams**_

_**Chapter Three: Home, Sweet Home**_

Kaede was glowing with glee. Her granddaughter had visited her, even from beyond the grave. She looked down at the raven-haired girl and noticed how sudden she had become limp. Holding her around the waist with one arm, she used the other to inspect her face. Her eyes were closed. Kagome had fainted. She looked towards the mysterious silver-haired boy.

"Would ye please help me bring Kagome in? Looks to me, she has fainted," she said to him in a worried tone.

InuYasha turned to her quickly and picked up Kagome. _'And she looks to be weaker than before,'_ he thought.

"Will she be alright?" he asked in a similar tone.

The old woman smiled and responded,"If that is the same stubborn child I knew and loved, she'll be fine."

Both of them entered the house, and Kaede closed the door. InuYasha's nose was overwhelmed. There were intense smells of herbs, everywhere! He smelled fresh mints, hot spices that tickled his nose, and a sweet, sugary scent that he couldn't name.

"Please come in. No need to feel uncomfortable. If Kagome trusts ye, then I too, shall. Before ye come in the living room, take off ye shoes, thanks," the old woman told him from the kitchen. The kitchen? A few minutes ago, she'd been beside him! _'Well, old age hasn't slowed her down,' he remarked silently._

He was about to go into the living room, when a familiar scent hit his nose. Dried blood. Dried blood! How could he have forgotten that Kagome and himself were covered in it! Man, those herbs were doing a number on him. Clearing his throat, InuYasha called to Kaede.

"Um...excuse Mrs. Kaede...? We are kind of..." he started to say.

"Oh, my! I didn't even notice the blood! I was just so taken by surprise! Look at ye! Covered in blood! Excuse my manners! Hear, pass me Kagome. Ye just go upstairs and get cleaned up," she told him, directing him in the direction of the stairway.

"Thanks."

He followed her directions, but he relied more on his nose. After all, he wasn't half-dog for nothing.

_--------_

She watched him as he ascended up the stairs. At the say time, she felt Kagome squirm in her eyes. Glancing at her, she saw her eyes open. "Kaede?" she asked in a whisper.

She smiled. "Can ye stand?"

Kagome blinked a couple of times,and finally said,"I'm pretty sure."

"Good," the grey-haired woman said as Kagome stood up. "Ye, must be so weak. I can feel your spiritual powers diminishing," she told the young girl.

"I know. By any chance, is the Holy Waters still running?" she asked, hopefully.

"You're in luck. It is. And you better get there if you plan on surviving this little trip from Heaven," she advised her.

"Okay, but I'm gonna need a change of clothes,'cause I can't wear this. The stains will come out, but I'll be suspicious, and I don't want to have to be invisible for my-" she started, until Kaede shushed her.

"I understand. Come with me,upstairs. I'll give something, besides I have to change,too. Ye blood is all over me and it's not heavenly,at all," she told her smiling at her joke.

"Ha, ha. Grandma, enough with the jokes, or I'll tell God you're harassing one of his angels," Kagome said, tauntingly, as she ascended ahead of her, up the stairs.

"That's not fair. Ye have already passed and made it. Don't ruin my chances," Kaede mumbled, pouted like a child, as she followed her blackmailing granddaughter.

_--------_

InuYasha sat along the edge of the shiny, white bathtub, scrubbing the front of his navy blue parka with a green,soft-bristled brush he had found when he looked in the golden-brown cupboards below the sink. Luckily, his grey, fleece sweater hadn't been stained and miraculously, neither had his baggy,light blue cargo pants.

He examined the bathroom, as he continuously scrubbed his parka. The bathroom was a good size. As soon as he had entered, he noticed how the room smelled of fresh mint and sweet vanilla. It was so pleasant that he had stood at the doorway, for a few minutes, inhaling it. He then noticed, the moonlight coming through a small, rectangular window above the bathtub. He flicked on the lights and took in the beauty of the room. To his left was the sink. It reached just below his waist and was about two people wide. The golden-brown color of it was quite unusual. The workmanship was amazing! He saw the imprints of vanilla flowers and mint leaves on the doors of the cupboard below the sink. The sink itself was white and surrounded by regular bathroom items: containers of soap, tooth paste, tooth brushes, and other accessories. There was a oval mirror above it surrounded by dried vanilla flowers and mint leaves. A white toilet beside it. On his right, was the tub. A white curtain with silver floral designs hid it. In front of him, was a small,tall closet the same wood like the cupboards, and even the same designs. Finally, to top off his astonishment, there were lace white rugs on the light, brown wood floor.

"Wow," was he had said. If you had seen it, you wouldn't be able to ring up a 4-lettered word to describe it.

His ears tweaked as he heard gentle, slow footsteps up the stairs. Could Kagome have already woken up? He was bound to find out, hopefully, since the bathroom was closer to the center of the hallway. In the center of the hallway, were the stairways. Using his noise, he smelled the old lady, and...Kagome! His ears seemed to perk up with joy!

Not that he _liked _her or nothing. He seemed to get pink at thought, though.

At the same time, Kagome and Kaede had reached the top, Kagome saw the familiar bathroom door. It was open. Pointing, at the door, she whispered, "I'll be back. Meet you in your room. I just want to see him." Kaede nodded in response and they both went their separate ways.

She tip-toed towards the door and peaked. There, kneeling before her was InuYasha, scrubbing a way at his jacket. Squeezing past the door, she was just about to scare him when-

"I know you're there, Kagome. So, don't bother," he said to the unseen person behind him. He heard a "humph" and knew he hit the mark.

"You take the fun out of everything, dog-boy," she said coming from behind. He glanced up at her, to see her pouting. She looked so cute. He shook his head. What was he thinking!

He smiled, and responded,"Is it my fault I have these adorable ears, atop my head from birth?"

Kagome said, giggling," No, but it's your fault for using them!"

He looked at her,mockingly."Well, you have ears, and no one tells you not to use them!"

She was cornered, now. He had a point. She sighed, heavily. "You win, this dog-boy," she said. "But, I'll get you."

He smiled. Victory was sweet. "Sure, whatever you say."

She yawned. She had to go, she didn't want to faint, again. "Well, I'm off. Enjoy, your scrubbing, Yasha," she said, laughing as she left the room.

As she left, he wondered, who really won just now.

_--------_

Kagome fled the bathroom and skipped to Kaede's at the end of the hall. She slowed her pace, as she looked at the light blue walls,that were so familiar, covered in photos and pictures. Just before she reached Kaede's room, she stopped. There on her left, was a photograph in a gold frame. In it, was a family of four. She saw a woman, with short brown-black hair,her brown eyes smiling back at her. Standing in front of her, was a small boy. His features were similar to the woman. Brown-black hair and smiling hazel eyes. Beside the boy, was a teenage girl. She had long blue-black hair, but had the same happy eyes, only hers were grey-blue. Behind her, was a tall,sturdy man. He had short, choppy blue-black hair like the girl's, and steel-grey eyes. They, too, were smiling.

If people saw this picture, they'd think the family were one of those in fairy tales. Kagome's grey-blue orbs were swimming in tears, unlike those eyes in the picture, hers glistened with sadness and pain.

She knew.

Unlike, those people who'd see this and admire, she knew.

This family didn't get a fairy tale ending.

They got a nightmare.

"Kagome, are ye coming?" Kaede's voice was soft and gentle, as she voiced the question.

Kagome wiped her eyes of the unshed tears. Placing a smile on her face, she turned to the door.

"I'm coming."

_--------_

"Aaa, finally."

InuYasha had finished the parka. Who knows how long, he'd been doing this. He looked up at the window. The moonlight was brighter, which meant it was later. Resting his jacket on a hanger, he'd found in the cupboard, he hung it in the bathroom to dry.

He walked out of the bathroom and down the wall, glancing at the pictures of people. There was only one familiar face he saw. Kagome's. It was pretty easy. The girl hadn't drastically, changed, and those shiny, steel-blue eyes seemed to be looking right through him, just like the live owner did. Even, even in a photo, her beauty was extraordinary.

Coming to the end of the hall, he noticed the door to the room was open. He smelled Kaede's scent coming from the room, and cautiously opened it. Kaede lay on the green bed, sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her. He had wanted to ask where Kagome was, but luckily her scent was mingled in with Kaede's. Leaving the room, he sniffed.

"Well, like Fruit Loop Sam said,'Follow your nose!'"

_--------_

He did just that. He followed her scent all the way down the stairs and outside. The scent then led him around the house. It was a beautiful.

The tall evergreens loomed around the house and him in a circle. The moonlight shone and the trees seemed to glow, ghastly. Glowing, the trees almost appeared to be spirits. That's when he realized, it had just snowed. Not hard,but sprinkling.So the moon illuminated the snowflakes on the leaves. It was a cool sight. He then, noticed there was an opening at the far end. It looked like a hidden entrance and only those with keen eyes would've caught it. All the trees seemed alike, but there were two that seemed more apart than the rest of the crowded ones. It was right here that Kagome's scent lead to. He sprinted over there, quickly.

_'Why would she be there?'_ he wondered.

He reached the opening and stopped in his tracks. There was another reason the trees were glowing. A blue-white barrier stretched behind the trees. "A barrier?" he asked himself, still surprised.

The silver-haired boy was worried. What if he was repelled by the barrier? Believe me, those hurt like hell! He'd happen to him once as a child.

Damn.

Should he chance it?

Damn.

What the hell!

He charged the barrier...only to fall flat on his face on the other side.

Ouch.

Getting up, he brushed himself off. _'Note to Self: Don't charge barriers. It hurts when you feel the impact,' _he thought.

Continuing his search, he continued to look for Kagome. He couldn't help see that the whole area was covered in a white light. He must be walking in a fantasy. Little did he know, it was about to get better.

The trees were lined up on either side. InuYasha felt like he was walking up the aisle in a church. His silver ears tweaked. He heard the rushing sound of water. His nose affirmed his thought. There was fresh water around here. As he walked faster, he heard the rushing getting louder and louder.

Another opening lay ahead of him. He walked, slowly and cautiously, towards it. The scene ahead of him, was incredible.

The rushing water he had heard, was coming from a waterfall. Crystal blue liquid rushed over a ledge and into a large lake. Illuminated trees surrounded it, created a ghostly light to appear in the air. Snow covered the small bushes that stuck out and around them. Looking upward, he noticed the moon's bright light, that seemed to fall from the sky on a specific area of the glowing body of water.

And in its body of light, stood an angel.

InuYasha couldn't move.

He was spellbound. Beauty of one, one so pure, does that.

It was _her_. In the moon's rays, stood Kagome. She was covered in the same white-silver silk dress, the same one he'd found her in. Only this time, it was different. The silk clung to her like a second skin. Her raven locks dripped water down her creamy face and down her...body. As his gaze shifted down, pink crept, slowly, upward to his cheeks. Like he had said, the dress clung to her like _a second skin._ He could see every bead of water drip from her every curve. Her_ lips_, her _breasts_, her _hips_.

He began to feel hot, _very hot_. He gulped. He thought angels were supposed to be pure and innocent, and here was one that seems to be a _sexy vixen_. However, he wasn't supposed to be _here_, anyways.

Blushing darker, he continued to watch. As he looked back up, he glanced Kagome's back as she walked into the falls. He blinked. He was so stuck on Kagome's...um...you, know...that he hadn't taken notice that she was _walking on water_!

Well, that shouldn't surprise him.

He continued to watch. Where could she have_ gone_? Just then, he saw a burst of water erupt from the lake. As the water drops faded away, there she was again. She had flown out of the water! She was, so astonishing! The raven-haired beauty flew around the lake like she was dancing! She circled the moon, the stars! It was incredible! Slowing down, she did a final twirl and began to descend back to the crystal lake. When she reached, she stood on the water's surface. Her wings were soaked, but held their elegance. They seemed, immensely larger than ever! They stretched towards the sky. They were 10, no 15 meters in distance! Who knows!

She stood there, her hands in a prayer state, and that's when she began...

"_We watched the plane depart,  
its vapor trial fading behind.  
I ran away because it was dazzling.  
I was always weak  
and the fact that I was forever changing ever since that day left me frustrated and I removed my finger._

_That bird can't fly well yet,  
but it will know some day when it feels the wind,  
that there is a place it can't reach off in the distance.  
It is just looking at it having a wish inside now._

_The children walk on the railway in summer,  
exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind,  
So far away are my childhood days,  
In my hands are wishes about to fly._

_We watched the plane depart,  
we kept chasing and chasing after it.  
Since that day when we crossed over this hill,  
in order to make us straight,  
we will have always kept the strength  
like the god of the sea, certainly._

_The blades of the wind mill going round in the sky,  
have the same dream forever.  
A dream of a bird looking at the place it can't reach and having a wish inside._

_Looking back, it is the thunder cloud covering the burned railway.  
Even if it change shape,  
may we always remember them- the yesterdays left behind from that season_

_We watched the plane depart,  
we kept chasing and chasing after it.  
It was an early sign.  
We two began to smile.  
In order to look at you straight,  
I won't release your hand even if I sweat, forever."_

InuYasha was amazed. Whoa...

_'Is that all you can say?'_

InuYasha swears he jumped 5 meters into the air. His ears were standing on end.

_'What? Did I scare you?'_

InuYasha looked over at the lake to meet the orbs of the angel. He blushed, harder.

_'A little. How long did you know?'_

_'I sensed your presence before you saw me.'_

_'Oh, so...you probably think I'm a freaky pervert now. I'll leave.'_

_'No. Don't go...'_

He stopped mid-way in his tracks. She didn't want him to leave? He was spying on her and yet...

She then spoke, softly, almost inaudible,"Everyone leaves me, don't go."

He turned around to see her, coming to him.

She walked towards him, her arms outstretched.

The closer she got, the smaller her wings got, then they vanished into blue light. Her silk dress was gone, replaced by a black shirt and a white, plaided skirt with black knee socks.

She stood right in front of him. Surprisingly, he thought how small, fragile she looked. This spunky, happy girl, was now a small, fragile doll looking for comfort. Embracing her delicate form, he made himself a promise.

He'd never let go of her.

No matter how far she flew, he'd hold on.

Forever.

_--------_

Kaede was in the kitchen, cooking soup. She had awoken to an empty house, not that she wasn't used to it. She suspected, that Kagome had gone to Holy Waters, and InuYasha noticing her asleep, had gone in search of Kagome. She sighed. Hopefully, they were both okay. After all, just like there are angels and "heavenly beings", there in the dark hide demons and evil shadows.

She shook her head,slightly. No need to worry, stay positive. They'll be fine.

Just then, InuYasha stepped in, holding Kagome bridal-style as she slept, peacefully.

"So, she is sleeping, again? What has she been doing these days? I'm getting in my 50s and I don't sleep as much," Kaede said as she saw the pair at the door.

InuYasha smiled. If she only knew.

"Ye, must be tired, InuYasha, was it? How about you sleep here for tonight," the grey-haired woman offered.

"Oh, you don't have to. I could just-"

"Nonsense. Ye out at this time of night! Ye may be a half-demon, but ye merely a boy. I shall not tolerate ye out there!" she told him, firmly.

"But-"

"Ye sleep here, and leave _in the morning_."

He caved in. No point in arguing. She must've been Kagome's source of stubbornness. Even though,...

She was right.

So that's how he ended up in the beige guest room, at the opposite end of the hall from Kaede's room.

_--------_

He lay in the bed with light blankets around him. Staring up at the ceiling. He was still awake, even with the digital clock reading, 3 am. He couldn't sleep.

He was too busy replaying today's events. It all seemed to be a fantasy. Yet, to some mortals he would be the same case. After all, he hadn't always lived in a welcoming, non-racist town. Before he had lived in a city called Crimson River, a city that didn't consider a murder of a demon or half-demon a crime. Instead, the murderer was rewarded. It was pretty brutal. Then, he moved here, to Crescent. Here was where he met Miroku, and went to a school,Shikon High, where _all _were accepted. Shikon High...

Shikon High...

SHIKON HIGH!

He sat up,quickly. SCHOOL! He'd completely forgotten! Spending so much time, with Kagome... who was soundly sleeping beyond in the room beside him, he'd forgotten tomorrow's trip and everything!

He sighed. He didn't want to go.

Laying back down, he closed his sore,amber eyes. Before he nodded off, he found himself dreaming about a certain angel, flying around a lake, smiling in the moon's glow.

_--------_

She smiled as she felt the rays of the Sun tickle her face. Opening her eyes, she winced, the rays were bright and almost blinded her. She slowly rose, wiping away the sleep. Finally, her eyes had adjusted to the room's brightness. She brought her knees to her face and wrapped her arms around herself.

Sadness was overwhelming her.

Her head was spinning with too many thoughts, she thought it might explode! She mumbled some non-existing words, and got out of bed. She felt miserable. She stretched in her 2 sizes too big, purple pajama shirt. Stumbling to the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth, avoiding her reflection, and retreated back to the cerulean blue room.

Still half-awake, she walked over to the chestnut brown dresser, to the silver cd player and pressed play. She needed music, she felt like singing. Do As Infinity's voice came on, and "Rakuen" began.

And so did she.

"_We all understand  
That the wounds can't go away.  
How long will it go on?  
We don't need them anymore._

_We all wait for the day  
That there will be no strife.  
Wounded soldiers,  
Remember now  
Your mothers' warmth._

_In this vast and endless world,  
Drawing our own map,  
And holding back our tears,  
We'll continue on walking._

_Stand up now,  
See now, however many times  
Sleeping lions are awakened,  
Live on to tomorrow._

_We all carry  
A fragment of love,  
Even if we feel hatred,  
Nothing will be born of it.  
That's something we don't need._

_Within the limits of time,  
Setting out for a paradise we've yet to see,  
As far as it takes us,  
We'll continue on walking._

_Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future_

_Remember now  
Our mothers' warmth. _

The vast and endless world's  
Yet unseen paradise we set out for,  
And as far as it takes us,  
We'll continue on walking.

_Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future."_

As she finished singing. Kagome felt better. She returned to her bright, happy self. She couldn't be sad, especially being surrounded by home. Home,... had she ever used that term when she was alive? No.

But know, she could.

Kaede was _home_. A home she would forever treasure.

If only she could've said the same thing about her real home, in her first life.

Instantly, she burst into tears, drowning her steel-grey orbs. No, that _thing_ could never be called a _home_! Not in a million years! Tears continue to run down her smooth cheeks.

It was where there that she found out,...found out...

...the _truth behind Hell on Earth._

_--------_

_Author's Note: How was that! Pretty good,huh? So if you liked it, please review! And if you yell at me for taking forever to update, reread my first note, and please don't yell at me! So review, review, review!_

_Thanks for reading,_

_luv,angel-muzik,baby_

_-_

_**P.S. Any song included in my story is awesome! So download and listen to them! **_

_**"Rakuen"( means Paradise) by Do As Infinity is the ending theme of the 4th InuYasha movie ( Fire on the Mystic Island). Kagome sang this second.**_

_**"Tori no Uta" (means Song of the Bird or "Tori no Shi" meaning Time of the Bird) by Lia is the them song to Air. Kagome sang this first.**_

_**Oh, and they are originally in Japanese, but I wrote them in the English translated version.**_

_**See ya next, chappie! **_


	4. Winter Blues

_Author's Note: Hey, my dedicated readers! I am listening to "Inner Universe" by Origa, Ghost in the Shell's opening theme. Too cool of a song, even though I don't understand any of it sweat drop. So...I am now signing off, you go on alone, to the Universe of Dreams...enjoy your stay._

_Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. "So Damn Beautiful" belongs to Polaroid. Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental._

_**Title: Sanctuary of Broken Dreams**_

_**Chapter Four: Winter Blues**_

_'Damn.'_

The silver-haired boy must've thought that same word for the thousandth time, by now.

_'Damn, what had he been **thinking**!"_

Sighing, he glanced out the snowy, foggy window of the school bus filled with unruly teens. They were on their way to the Deep Forest Theaters to watch an anti-bully program play. He couldn't _believe_ he had actually decided to _go_. But after what he had done. Staying in the same house would've been...! Sighing again, he wished he hadn't done what he **had**. _'But...'_

_'Uh! **What did she do to him!**'_

He started to recall the mornings activities, as a slight blush crept into his cheeks.

_--------_

_He awake to the gentle, feminine call of his name. "InuYasha? InuYasha?"_

_'Kagome? Is she calling me?'_

"_InuYasha? Are ye even breathing?"_

_'Nope. Not Kagome, only Kaede.'_

_Stifling a yawn, he mumbled," Mmm."_

"_Well, that wasn't an Albert Einstein answer, but good enough," the older women muttered after a small chuckle._

_Sleep still tugging at his eyelids, he looked to see Kaede at his bed side. Then, he turned to the clock. Red lines seemed to jiggle and dance, so he focused a little harder to read: 6 am._

"_Why did you-" he began to question._

" _I needed to know if ye were venturing to ye school? Are ye?" she asked him as she went over to the cream lace-trimmed curtains and opened them._

_The groggy boy cringed at the bright glare of the Sun's reflections on the snow. Flipping the sheets over his head, he outwardly groaned. Did his life suck about now, or what?_

"_I take it ye aren't going?"_

_He pondered this. If he didn't go...they would call his apartment. If he wasn't at his apartment...they would call **him**. That was the **last thing** he needed. After all, he hadn't seen **him** in a while now, and planned to keep it that way. He was going for sure. _

" _InuYasha?"_

"_I'm going."_

"_Are ye sure? Well, if that's ye decision...better get a move on," she said as she walked out shutting the door behind her._

_Once he was positive she was downstairs, he got out the bed. Opening the door, he creeped out into the hall. He didn't want to wake Kagome and he wasn't prepared to been seen in only his plaid boxers and a navy shirt. As he passed her door, he sweet scent tickled his nose. **Damn,did her scent always have to do that to him.** Losing the battle to resist his urges, he decided to take a glimpse._

_He cracked the door...and heard a rustle! _

_He froze. And then..._

_Silence..._

_Continuing his motive, he swiftly entered the girl's room. And his heart stopped._

_Heaven must be missing **this angel **for sure! She slept, calmly and softly. Her body was positioned in his direction, with her arms under her white,fluffy pillow. Sky blue sheets caressed each of her curves, and moved up and down as she breathed. They were pulled up, under her arms. Although, her purple shirt's neck had slipped onto her shoulder revealing her collarbone Her curtains were apart enough to let the Sun's fiery rays to slip in and create sunset colors dance and highlight her raven locks, which were sprawled around her slim figure. Curved yet fragile, black eyelashes dressed her closed eyelids. Her skin carried a light, tan glow. And then..._

_And then..._

_He glumped. His cheeks were beyond flushed and he was beginning to get covered in a light sweat._

_And then..._

_Her lips._

_Her lips were slightly agape. They were a lovely, light pink and were glistening, thanks to the sunlight._

_He couldn't wait any longer._

_Walking towards her, he leaned over, shadowing her goddess features. His hands pressed into the sheets, on both her sides. She continued to sleep, unaware of his motives. He continued to lean, unaware of his** own** motives. Finally..._

_Finally, he was only inches from her cerise lips,when..._

_She turned towards the window,her lips grazing his own for only seconds. Her body, also following in suit, caused his left hand to slip, which lead him to topple onto her. His face landed right onto her neck and collarbone. _

_He froze._

_Looking like a tomato, because of his embarrassment, he felt his south get aroused. He blushed even more. He clenched his eyes. Hear it came, she would forever think he was a pervert. Any minute, now?_

_Opening his amber eyes, he noticed she hadn't woken up. He let out a relieved sigh. Slowly, he crawled off her, and jumped to the door,expertly. Shutting the door, he sprinted to the bath room, and jumped into the shower! He blasted the cold water on his heated body. _

_As the freezing water thundered down on him, he took ragged gasps for air. His silver hair hung limply on his head. His bangs shadowed his eyes as he spoke._

"_I'm sorry...Kagome."_

_--------_

He shook his head, and sighed again. _'Damn.'_

"There you go, again! Is that the only word in your vocabulary! Damn. Then, sigh. Then another, damn. And then another sigh! My Buddha! Are you depressed! If so, I 'll start praying **RIGHT NOW**!" the violet-eyed monk hollered at him.

InuYasha smirked. Leave it to his buddy, Miroku to crack him up, especially when he was distressed.

"Are you aware that you used the Buddha's name in _vain_? What _kind_ of _monk_ are you?"

Miroku lowered his lids mid-way. "There's the InuYasha I know. And by the way, _I am a monk._ I just go under a _special category. Thank ya, very much._"

The half-demon chuckled. " That category must be called 'The Faithful, yet Lecherous'."

Miroku's violet eyes twinkled with fury. _'Uh, oh..' _InuYasha thought when-WHAM! The monk socked him in the arm.

"Jeesh, no need to "_purify" me. Good grief,_" InuYasha muttered annoyingly, rubbing him arm.

Miroku rubbed hie eyes. "Good grief, yourself. Man. All this noise his killing me."

"Noise...?" the silver-haired boy wondered aloud.

That's when he heard someone 's high-pitched laughter.While he had "zoned out" he hadn't realized how noisy the bus really was. He could hear girls' whispering( probably gossip), the guys hitting each other and hacking up spit balls, some people clicking on PSPs and Game Boy Advances, only the usual bus routine.

He needed not to listen to this crap. Turning to the older boy, he saw he was asleep. _'Humph. 5 minutes ago he was complaing about noise and now he's nodding off. I don't believe him! I don't want to sleep, so I'll listen to my mp3.' _Taking it out of his pocket, he flipped through his songs,choosing one for his current mood. Which who knew what it was.

" 'Try Honesty' by Billy Talent? Nope. 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt? No. 'Where'd You Go' by Fort Minor. Nope. 'Move Along' by All American Rejects? No...'So Damn Beautiful' by Polaroid? Yeah..." he mumbled to himself.

"_...What do you see in me?_

_Are you quite proud of this make-believe?_

_Feeling that hangs around everything,_

_You are still marrying that girl..._

_You're so damn beautiful._

_I will see you rise, again._

_And I will feel you fly, again._

_You're so wonderful._

_I will be there by your side._

_You're so wonderful._

_I will be there by your side..."_

His amber orbs, saddened at those words. _' Kagome, **you** are so wonderful. But...**I** was at your side and **look **what I did...to** you**?'_

_--------_

_Author's Note: Short,uh? Well, sorry! I am up 12:41 am writing this! Besides, long chapters all the time don't keep an audience! I must hold the suspense! Hehe! Any way until next chappie! See ya! Remember, review,review, and review! _

_Byebye,_

_- luv-angel-muzik-baby_

_**ps. This chapter's songs are: **_

**Try Honesty' by Billy Talent**

**'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt**

**'Where'd You Go' by Fort Minor**

**'Move Along' by All American Rejects**

**And...'So Damn Beautiful' by Polaroid**

**SO DOWNLOAD THEM!**

**Byebye **


	5. Kids Will Be Kids

_Author's Note: DAMN! It's been a LOOOOOOOOOONG time! I'm so sorry for those who were reading this story! However, luckily for you – my writing has improved & I'm finishing this story! Due to the period of time, the plot will be going in a slightly different direction, which is why I revamped Ch.5. _

_Enjoy! :]_

_Disclaimer: InuYasha and Co. belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Any other characters are created by me and you must have permission to use them. If any events in the story seem similar it's purely coincidental._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Title: Sanctuary of Broken Dreams**_

_**Chapter Five: Kids Will Be Kids**_

"_Well, how long do you think he'll wait?" _asked the husky female voice. "My Lady that depends on the appearance of the Century Wings doesn't it?" responded the young man, standing beside her, looking quite disturbed by her question.

"_But what if I told you those very wings have reached us, already?"_

Mouth agape; the young man gathered his thoughts."Y-Y-ou mean...!"

Arising from her sitting position on the window sill, she turned to glimpse the face of her beloved childhood friend and servant, Taki. The silver moon illuminated her long, midnight locks, while casting shadows along her silky, pale skin. Her crimson lips smiled impishly, and her grey-blue eyes almost bewitched him as she spoke.

"_Fate has begun to align the path of players and since most of already passed 'Start' on the game board... I'll begin to reinforce my rules, very soon."_

--------

The midnight-haired girl drank her glass of milk, huffing and sighing between sips. She just couldn't believe it. Even after Kaede had told her that InuYasha had decided to go to school earlier this morning, she still couldn't believe it. He had actually _left_ her, without saying goodbye.

As Kaede entered the kitchen, Kagome sighed heavily, again.

"Good morning, Kagome. Why are ye sighing so?" her grandmother asked maternally. She watched as the steel grey-eyed girl lowered her shoulders sadly, and awaited her response. After a few minutes, she heard her angelic granddaughter whisper, "He never said goodbye."

Now it was Kaede's turn to sigh.

Goodbyes were a very sensitive subject for Kagome. Especially, since she never had gotten the chance to say goodbye to those she had loved most, in her previous life as a human.

Hugging the gloomy child from the back and looking at her sideways, the wise woman said, "Maybe because this wasn't the end for him."

Kagome's eyes lit up at the idea. "You know what, Grandma? Maybe you're right." At the same time though, she thought, _'At least, I hope you are. Oh, Yasha…'_

She shook her head, slightly. Such a negative thoughts belonged nowhere, in her head! She was an angel of God, and her duties weren't going to get themselves done. She would have to report to the Dream Master soon, if her full recovering took longer than five days. Since the damage to her wings hadn't been that fatal, she could probably start her dream work in a day or to, avoiding the report situation, entirely. _'Good thing to,' _she mused._ 'All that paperwork wasn't fun, at all.'_

Finishing her last sip, Kagome took her glass to the sink; where nearby her grandmother had begun to make her own breakfast. "Grandma, I'll need to stay awhile longer, to make sure my recovery-" she started to say. Interrupting her, Kaede chuckled.

"Ye can stay as long as ye need to, Kagome. Ye is my granddaughter, are ye not?" Chuckling more, she continued. "It's not like ye need an invitation to stay at this house."

A wide smile broke out from within the raven beauty's features. She stooped a bit, to give her big-hearted grandmother a huge, bear hug. "Oh, Grandma! What would I do without you?!"

"Mhn, ye would probably starve. What kind of kind of breakfast is God allowing you to eat up there? Ye arms are so stringy!"

Laughter erupted throughout the kitchen, reverberating through the whole house.

--------

"Form a line, children!" yelled their history teacher, Mr. Kimizuki, to his students coming off the school bus. Despite his order, the teens had other ideas, since they continued to…

...kicking each other,

kiss one another,

read,

zone out,

make snow angels,

listen to their music,

dance,

and gossip.

Basically, ignoring _every_ word from Mr. Kimizuki's mouth.

From the back of the _line_, Miroku and InuYasha were watching the situation unfold. Ever since they had experienced their teacher's hot temper, it was their hobby of watching to see what made him really _tick_. So far he was definitely popping' some blood vessels. Smirking knowingly, Miroku began the countdown. "One, two, and three..."

Just as the word five escaped his mouth, the snow-angel-making-kids switched gears to snowball-making-kids, and then snowball-_throwing_-kids!

_WHAMP!_

"Ten," finished the violet-eyed boy.

"You _blasted freaks of nature!_ GET IN A LINE, RIGHT NOW!!"

All 32 students were stunned.

Immediately they got into a line, without as much as a peep. Miroku just burst out in silent laughter, his shoulders heaving, uncontrollable. InuYasha couldn't laugh along with him this time. He was too busy rubbing his sensitive, dog ears.

"Ouch..."

"That was quite a show...Mr. Kimizuki?" asked a feminine voice from behind their teacher. Immature howls and whistles broke out like a plague, the shouting of their professor long forgotten.

InuYasha sighed. His classmates couldn't stay quiet for no more than a few minutes.

Stepping out in the heels of the devil, a tall busty dark-haired woman with a hot bob took her place beside Mr. Kimizuki. "Welcome to the Theatre of Japanese Arts, ladies and gentleman. I will be your hostess for the day. You can call me Yura," she purred.

This only received more hollers and hoots form the guys.

Glancing over at his best friend, he was surprised that he wasn't hollering and hooting along with them. After all, she _was_ pretty hot. However, the silver-haired boy's surprise quickly turned to annoyance.

From the moment, the lecherous boy had heard this woman's voice, he had probably been drooling.

InuYasha could prove this from the ever-growing puddle of it, at his feet.

"Miroku," he growled. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Looking over at the furious half-demon, with a love struck look upon his face, he said, _very _intelligently, "Wha...?"

The half-demon continued to glare at him. "How you manage to have a girlfriend _to this day_ still puzzles me," he muttered, following his class and half-dragging his dazed friend.

Yura, their hostess gave them the grand tour of the theatre. It was huge and exquisitely decorated. They had many showrooms, furnished with beautiful red, black, or white furniture and even a gallery of fine Japanese art. Finally the dark-haired woman showed us the food stand and the washrooms, then spoke to the class. "Thanks to your thoughtful teacher, you will be watching, _Memoirs of Maidmosielle Butterfly._ A personal favorite of mine… Anyways, please make your way to Theatre 8. _Enjoy_," she finished, purring slightly, again.

"Fantastic," muttered the unimpressed, half-demon muttered under his breath.

Miroku must've regained his intelligence after her departure because he whispered, "_Thoughtful?_ The hot-head just wanted a temporary vacation from work."

Too bad his effort had been completely pointless.

The play had only just begun, and the rest of his classmates had taken it up on themselves to continue their rowdy, rambunctious behavior. Paper planes flew over head. Random outburst of giggling, followed by someone's hoarse whispers of, "Shut up, already!" To matters worse, constant chatter amongst the students, become permanent background music for each scene. They might as well have decided to watch a _silent film_.

Feeling a poke in his shoulder, InuYasha turned to his left to see what the lecherous monk could possibly want from him. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking... Clearly, this isn't the most educational trip we've ever been on, so why don't we leave?" Miroku's violet eyes twinkled mischievously.

He arched his silver brow. On any other day, he would've just shrugged off the monk's ideas, but right now, he was really, _really_ bored. "What do you have in mind?"

The dark-haired boy grinned. "Let's head out to see the gorgeous Sango!"

'_No wonder,'_ the half-demon thought, rolling his amber eyes. Obviously, the woman-obsessive boy wanted to see his girlfriend, _now_, that Yura was no longer with us.

"Oh, please? Please, please!" Violet orbs widened without desperation.

InuYasha sighed. When it came to Sango, Miroku would pull out any and every trick from his book, to convince him to go with him. Sango had this boy wrapped around her little finger, which his best friend had gladly accepted, even if that meant other woman were off limits. It was a good thing that Sango was an amazing girl though, or he would be worried.

"Fine."

Appreciation shown from Miroku's eyes, and he thanked his silver-haired best friend. Then a mischievous glint returned to his eyes, "Let's blow this joint!"

This would be an easy task because Mr. Kimizuki's class was spread out, so all they had to do was get up from their seats, near the end of their row and sneak off into the theatre's shadows without being noticed by their professor. It'd be easy enough for a highly-skilled monk and a half-demon to accomplish.

Even if their professor was a retired ninja.

"Are you ready?" whispered Miroku.

Nodding in response, InuYasha swiftly left his seat to blend within the darkness. He heard the dark-haired monk follow his movements, and both of them stealthily headed towards the front door. Once they reached it, they slowly pushed the doors ajar. _Tweak._

They froze.

Hopefully, Mr. Kimizuki's instincts were losing their acuteness because a small sound like would be something he'd easily hear. No one came to stop them. They grinned at each other, continuing their escape, and silently thanking their class' rambunctious behavior.

Safely outside, the mischievous twosome crunched their way through the snow, and towards the all girls' school, further down the street.

--------

Where she was going now, Kagome had no clue. She had been wandering aimlessly down the streets for about an hour or two.

Her grandmother would probably be wondering what was taking her so long with her requested groceries. The grey-eyed girl laughed a bit, thinking of her grandmother's reaction, which would go something like this: "I bet ye, if God had asked ye to get Him a few things, ye would be back in a flash."

It still amazed her how agreeably the grey-haired woman had been, when she had visited her during her first dream task. Sadly, due to her father's hatred for his mother, Kagome had only gotten to know her grandmother, after running away from home, and ending up at her house. Surprisingly, Kaede had known that she was her granddaughter, and from then on, allowed her to come over, whenever she needed to.

When she died…Kaede didn't know, until the winged Kagome appeared to her a few days afterwards.

The raven-beauty shuddered.

Compared to the other angels, she was still young, so the memories of her past life remained as bright and fresh as the snow, that had begun to fall. She wanted to forget them soon. She needed to.

Or the sadness that overwhelmed her whenever she thought of herself as a young, human girl…would consume her very soul.

A heavy sigh flew from her mouth, causing a puff of air to form.

'_I wonder what Yasha is doing.'_

She grinned. "Why don't we find out?" The raven beauty stopped in her tracks, briefly, allowing her mind to release itself to become a part of the world's invisible life force.

"Aha!" she shouted triumphantly, and then spoke through her mind saying, _'Found you.'_

--------

_Author's Note: Ha, ha. Gotta love Miroku! Review, review, review, please! _


End file.
